


Bedelia

by da34amadeo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Bedelia only wants what she feels she deserves. But will Hannibal give it to her? Of course not. She wants it too much.Inspired by finding this lovely concept.Vorarephilia is a sexual paraphilia in which people are sexually aroused by the idea of being eaten.She's just crazy enough for this to fit.





	Bedelia

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bedelia . She's her own brand of crazy. She wants to die but only at Hannibal's hands. Like all fantasies the imagining of it is half the fun. She wants him to devour her . It can't possibly be as fulfilling as she hopes.Most fantasies aren't and of course there's the whole problem of ending up dead.

Bedelia cannot tell you with precision why she takes flight with Hannibal. Other than unwilling self preservation and an ache she cannot put a name to. 

She knows he doesn't love her .Even if they play at lovers. The fiction of husband and wife is perfectly preserved to those who don't know any better.  
Hannibal gives her his smug smiles that look to be affection to the ones who don't know he merely wears a person suit. 

She no longer believes he will let her see the monster inside . Over time time she has only seen the barest glimpses of it, sleek and dark with blood and out of her greedy reach.

His hands move thru the water and she's scrubbed like a goose that's being prepared for the cooking pot.  
She never expected kindness and he gives none. Only smug possession of her soul and indifference to her body. He hasn't given her passion either. She sleeps alone and sadly unmolested. 

In fading darkness she contemplates what exactly it is she expected of him. Loving arms and a ready cock?Gratefulness?

No she expected to be devoured by him.She wants it. Is eager for it.  
She deserves it for her sins does she not?  
She's known the kind of monster he is for years now. She's done nothing ,kept his secrets . Watched as others died .  
Patiently she awaits her turn at the spit.  
She lives on the edge of fear and desperation and a restless anticipation. She does not bath alone .He is always there.She sinks into the warmth and dark. Wishing for oblivion. But her soul is not hers to take . It's his. There are no hands to hold her under as she splashes and fights in vain for her sordid life. .He doesn't care enough to take it from her.Shes not important enough for him to love ,never mind hate.

So she seeks oblivion in the tiny ampules of glass and the sharp prick of a needle in her arm. There she can float and wait for what she cannot acknowledge. Her redemption lies in her end at his hand.


End file.
